


Tonight, the magic is for you.

by Druzaina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina
Summary: Natsume was having a pretty uneventful Christmas Eve. Out of nowhere, a pretty interesting proposal falls on his hands.
Kudos: 18





	Tonight, the magic is for you.

Christmas Eve. He wasn't particularly excited about it, nor had anything to do. It was a pretty calm afternoon, and he was enjoying a meal on his table. Suddenly, something flies from his window, hitting an apple that was inside a tiny, straw fruit basket.   
He stared at the window for some seconds, trying to find the source of that throw. Nothing. He let out a sigh and then looked at the apple. It had a tiny piece of paper, signed with a little mask. 

> _"If you desire to witness a miracle, head to XXXX at 11:40 today."_

_"Wataru-niisan, that's not very mysterious of yOU, NOW."_ He thought to himself while taking the card out of the apple. It left a little cut inside of it. He might as well eat it while it's good. Was this Wataru telling him to eat more fruit? Who knows.  
Even though curiosity wasn't big on him, he wanted to see what Wataru had prepared for him. He guessed this was a plan of his too, make him want to go by revealing who sent the card. If it wasn't him, he wouldn't have cared less. 

The hours went by fast enough for him to go, thankfully. He wasn't eager to wait any longer and started his little journey towards the mysterious place. He knew it was Wataru, but he never heard of this address before, so it was a confusing trip. Also, it was pretty late, even though the commercial streets were filled with people, it wasn't the same for the residential areas. Each of his steps echoed through the streets until he reached the unknown address.

_"What in the world..."_ He stared at the door, it looked like an abandoned place. Maybe he got the wrong address? He checked on his phone again, and yes, this was the address. Hesitant, he grabbed the old-looking knocker and hit the door three times. He could hear rustling inside. The door opened... And he couldn't see. Was he blindfolded?

Hands. He felt two hands pushing him somewhere, with care. He let himself be guided, whenever they were going. For some reason, fear wasn't inside his thoughts. Probably because he knew Wataru was behind all of this. He could hear some wood creaking, and some other noises he couldn't recognize. He felt something hit his foot. Stairs? He started going upstairs, the hands always taking care of him. Were they leading him somewhere up? 

Wind. The same wind he felt when he was outside, cold. It's winter, of course it's going to be cold. he got pushed for a bit more, then the hands took his own, telling him to stop walking. _"What happened?"_ he thought of saying, but his words didn't come out of his mouth.

Something else started touching his face. A third hand? It was rather cold, unlike the other ones. It took some seconds, but he could see. He could also feel a tiny cold drop fall on his face. His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, and then a flash of light blinded him. He flinched in surprise, then adjusted himself again to look at what happened.   
From what looked like a terrace downstairs, he could see a tall, enormous Christmas tree, filled with lights. He felt that cold drop fall on his cheek again and looked up. The sky he looked at before, was filled with tiny specs of white, slowly falling onto the floor. Snow... snow?! He came walking here and nothing like this was happening! 

He finally looked to his sides to see who were the hands holding him. On the left, Shu. On the right, Kanata. Behind him, the owner of the cold hands that took out his blindfold, Rei.   
_"Wait.. and Wataru-NIISAN?"_ He pondered for a second. It didn't take long for his question to be answered. From the sky, on a parachute, you could see Wataru falling towards the terrace. He barely could recognize him, but he was there. Before reaching the floor, he threw a long scroll to the air, that read 

> _"Merry Christmas, Natsume-kun!"_

He fell onto the terrace, almost breaking the old, wooden floor. Then headed to, with the others, hug Natsume. 

_"I guess it wasn't such an uneventful Christmas, afTER ALL."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is my piece for Ensemble Stars Secret Santa 2019! Kinda late, I know. Sorry for not being home on holidays. orz 
> 
> This piece is for @albioncandy! I'm sorry I didn't get to your main prompt, but I tried really hard and couldn't pull it off so I decided to go with something I'm more used to. I hope you still enjoyed it!!


End file.
